One Piece Kittens
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: This has nothing to do with my main One Piece story. One day Skylar wakes up to find that the crew has been turned into cats, watch as she tries to figure out what happened and turn the crew back to normal...that is if she can turn them back to normal. Slight Zoro X OC
1. Chapter 1

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda  
Skylar belongs to me

* * *

-Chapter One-

I yawned, as I exited my room. Walking onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny, I blinked my eyes as I found that it was empty, tilting my head in confusion, I looked around before hearing a noise come from the kitchen. Walking towards the kitchen, my converses were quiet against the decks grassy floor, as I reached the wooden door and grasped the handle. I threw open the door to find the kitchen in ruins as nine cats were sitting around the room. An orange cat was throwing pots and pans off the counter and down towards a black cat that had a scar under its left eye and an 'x' shape scar on its chest, a blonde cat that's fur seemed to be long enough to cover its right eye while showing a swirly eyebrow that was pointing inwards, and a green cat that's left eye had a scar running through it.

"Eh?" I questioned as the orange cat quit knocking the pots and pans off and hopped down from the counter, walking over to me. It sat down in front of me and looked up at me with brown eyes as it released a loud, irritated 'meow'. Bending down, I tilted my head as I stared at the cat before looking around at the others. There was another black cat with blue eyes, a blue cat with stars on its legs, a fluffy black cat cowering behind a very tall, skinny, and lean black cat that's head looked a little bit more fluffier then the rest of its body, and lastly a small brown kitten that seemed to be extremely fluffy. Putting two and two together, I felt my eyes widen,"w-what happened? Why are you all cats?!" I asked

The orange cat meowed again as she swatted at my pants leg. "Nami" I said, hesitantly picking her up and sitting down on the floor completely, I held her at arm's length. I flinched as she swatted at me with her claws while hissing and growling. "Okay, I see that you're upset" I said, sitting her down quickly and leaning against the kitchen door. "This doesn't make any sense" I mumbled, placing a hand on my head before feeling something nudge my side.

Looking down, I saw the blonde cat pressing its head to my side while purring. "Sanji" I said, picking him up and holding him out for me to see. I sweat drop as he purred with hearts flying around him. "Yep, it's you Sanji-kun" I said before blinking as I heard a growl, looking to my saw I saw the green cat's one good eye narrowed as his lips were drawn back in a sneer. "Zoro" I questioned as I sat the blonde cat down and pushed myself to stand back up.

"Alright, everyone out on the deck, let's see if we can figure out what happened and by we, I mean me" I said as I opened the door and let all the cats leave. It was easy to tell which cat was who, the fluffy black one was Usopp, the one with a scar under its left eye and 'x' shape scar on its chest was Luffy, Blue was Franky, slick black fur was Robin, the tall, skinny, lean one was Brook, and the small fluffy brown one was Chopper.

~Everyone's P.O.V~

While Skylar was off trying to figure out why her friends were now cats, the nine felines sat in a circle around one another. Though to the brunette it sounded like meowing, they all could understand each other. "This is fun" Luffy said, stretching a little as his tail swayed from side to side.

"Fun? This is terrible!" Nami snapped, a growl admitting from her throat as she swatted her claws at the male cat. Robin smiled, as she walked over to her lawn chair, hopping up onto the chair she laid down.

"Depending on how long this will last, I say we just go with it" Robin said, yawning as he curled up and fell asleep, a light purr admitting from her.

"I agree it feels good to have organs and fur, even if it's just for a while" Brook said, giving a laugh that caused Skylar to jump from where she was as she heard a line of shrill meows. Clutching the map that she had to her chest and making sure not to accidentally drop the Log Pose as she tried to navigate the ship to the next island that the Log Pose was pointing to, she sighed. Looking down at the book she had found Robin reading yesterday, it was about a man that talked about his many experiences with strange and unnatural things and she was wondering if he could be of any help. It was just her luck that the island the Log Pose was pointing directly to was where the man lived.

"I hope I'm not being an idiot by doing this" Skylar mumbled under her breath as she moved her hair away from her face and continued to look at the map. "More importantly I hope that I can get us there without crashing the ship" she said to herself, she wasn't that great of a navigator, she knows a few basic things, but she wasn't as great as Nami was at these sort of things. Luffy was running around the deck with Usopp and Chopper, the two minding the little brown kitten while they chased one another. Franky sighed in defeat as he fell over once more, learning that in this condition he couldn't do his super pose. Sanji's one eye was in the shape of a heart as he listen to Nami who was mumbled low threats while growling, her ears flatten against her skull as she looked at him and hissed, before sighing as she saw it had no affect on the blonde.

Zoro padded towards where the only human on the ship was, he saw she was trying to figure out how to steer the ship while trying not to make a mistake. He tilted his head as he heard her whispering small curses, her long hair fell down her back like a chocolate waterfall that went past her hips and to the middle of her thighs. Walking over to her, he head butted her leg, causing the brunette to blink and look down.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

Looking down, I saw Zoro rubbing against my leg, while purring. His one good eye was closed as he head butted my leg again. Bending down, I picked him up and held him, blushing a little as he rubbed his head against my chest before looking up and licking my cheek. "What's gotten into you?" I asked, laughing a little as I petted the top of his head while holding him with one arm. Even though he was pretty heavy for being a grown cat, he was still adorable.

Looking back at the wheel, I sighed as I walked over to where the others were, I found Robin asleep on her lawn chair, Nami growling and hissing at Sanji. Brook licking his paw and rubbing it against his head in a very cute manner, Luffy and Usopp were running around with Chopper following behind them. He was nothing but a tiny ball of fluff and I couldn't help but 'aw' a little at watching him. Franky looked to be down about something as he had a depressed look on his face, sighing a walked over to Nami and Sanji and sat Zoro down. "Now stay here while I try to figure out how to sail and navigate this thing" I said, turning on my heel and walking back to the wheel.

~Everybody's P.O.V~

As soon as the brunette was gone and back at the wheel, Sanji looked to the moss colored cat and growled. "What were you doing with Skylar-chan, you damn marimo?" The blonde hissed, as Zoro smirked.

"Nothing, you shitty cook" Zoro said, as his tail moved from side to side while it rested on the floor. Sanji's ears flatten against his skull as his lips drew back to show his sharp canines, lowering the front part of his body and raising his hind end while narrowing his blue eyes at Zoro. The moss colored cat, saw this and copy the same body position as the blonde while narrowing his eyes as well.

"What the hell are you idiots planning on doing?!" Nami snapped, glaring at the two before being taken by surprise as they pounced at one another. Throwing their claws at each other while biting each other in different places, hisses and growls admitted from the two as they rolled around. All the others stopped what they were doing as Robin woke up and watched as the two male cats fought with one another. Skylar's ears twitched as she heard a loud commotion of growls and hisses coming from where the others were, lowering the map in her hands, she felt her right eye twitch. Sitting the map down, she turned onto her heel and followed the sound before coming to a complete stop as she saw Sanji and Zoro fighting.

The two felines jumped away from one another and started to walk in circles while their backs were arched and their fur was standing up, hissing at one another they pounced each other again. "Sanji, Zoro, stop it!" Skylar hissed, narrowing her blue eyes as she walked over to the two felines and picked Zoro up by the back of his neck. Before any of the others could react, Zoro growled and smacked the brunette across the face, his claws digging into her delicate skin and ripping through it with ease. Skylar dropped the green cat and grabbed her right cheek which now stung. Pulling her hand back all the felines saw four long claw marks running across her cheek, the skin around the marks were red and puffy as red droplets started to bead to the surface and run down her face.

The blood moved down her skin and went to her chin were it fell in small drops onto the grassy deck. All the crew members' eyes widen, as Zoro stared with a wide eye up at the brunette. "Skylar, I'm sorry" he said, but to the brunette it sounded more of a sadden meow, looking down at the green cat she looked at the others before giving a smile and laughing a little.

"It's alright Zoro, now if you excuse me I need to go clean up a little" Skylar said, gently patting the sad looking male before she walked to the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda  
Skylar belongs to me

* * *

-Chapter Two-

~Skylar's P.O.V~

After splashing some water on my face and putting a band aid over the scratch marks, I sighed and rubbed my face. "Who knew that they would all be this stressful" I said to myself quietly. Giving one last sigh I walked back out to the deck and sweat drop to see Nami and Sanji hissing at Zoro who had three dark lines over his head while looking down. Luffy was letting out little strings of meows while rolling around while Usopp sweat dropped. Franky was still down about something, Brook stood there with his head tilted, and Robin was the only calm one.

I looked down as I felt a tug on my pants leg, I saw Chopper biting my pants leg and pulling it, as if to gain my attention. "What's wrong little guy?" I asked, as I bent down and picked up the little ball of fluff. Looking at me, I saw his eyes were watery as he released a loud squeaky meow. I tilted my head as questions marks appeared around me since I didn't really understand. "Look, I'm alright" I said, smiling widely.

Holding him I walked over to where Robin was laying down and put him down right beside her. Looking at her, I patted her head lightly before turning back to Nami, Sanji, and Zoro, walking over to the three I placed my hands on my hips and looked down at the three of them. Nami and Sanji stopped their hissing as they looked up at me before backing away while I stared down at Zoro, who looked up at me with a sad expression. Bending down, I picked him up and looked into his one good eye while making a pouty face. "Come on Mr. Grumpy Face, don't beat yourself up for something that was my fault" I said, bringing him close and kissing the top of his head.

"Now, please all of you behave while I try to get us safely to the next island" I said sitting Zoro down and walking back over to the wheel.

~Time Skip~

The sun was beginning to set for the day, as I sighed and rubbed my eyes, knowing I was going have to stay up all night and watch for any disturbances. My stomach released a loud growl as I could hear Luffy meowing as loud as he could. "Alright, come on let's eat" I said, opening the kitchen door and allowing them all to enter. After gathering some bowels that they would share I filled some with meat and a few with milk. "I'm sorry, this is the best I can do for you all as of now" I said, being animals I didn't need to spend a few hours cooking a gourmet meal.

Robin meowed up at me as the others tried to keep Luffy from eating all the meat. "What is it Robin?" I asked, bending down while placing my hands on my knees as my hair fell forward, the tips touching the ground. The black cat meowed up at me again with a calm look in her icy blue eyes. "If you want tea or coffee, then I'm sorry, but I don't think that's really healthy for cats, just…just try and put up with drinking only water or milk until you guys turn back to normal, okay" I said, watching as she looked at me before nodding and walked over to the others.

After making myself a sandwich and getting some coffee to help me stay up for the night, I leaned back in my chair and sighed, running my hands through my hair. After everyone was done eating, there was nothing but the meows of the others filling my ears, it made me wonder what they were talking about.

~Everybody's P.O.V~

"Luffy, you ate all of the damn meat again! We hardly got any!" Sanji snapped, as Nami narrowed her brown eyes at the black cat.

"What? I was hungry" Luffy said, looking at the two in confusion. Zoro huffed as he looked at the brunette, to see she was looking forward, her chin resting on the palm of her hands as she had a far off look in her eyes. In her hand was a cup of coffee, something she rarely drinks, walking over to her he hopped up onto her lap and rubbed his head against her, purring as he felt her hand rest on his head and scratch it while still looking off somewhere, deep in thought. Brook was still lapping up as much milk as he could as Robin looked over to the moss colored cat and swordswoman. She laughed a little and wondered, closing her eyes she thought really hard.

Peeking an eye open she saw a human arm had sprouted on the ground behind the brunette's chair. Smiling lightly the arm disappeared into that of flower petals before anyone could see it. "Okay, time to head onto bed" Skylar said, as she picked up Zoro who had fallen asleep on her lap and walked out of the kitchen as the others followed her. "It would be best if you all slept in the same room so I guess you can all sleep on my bed in the girls room" the brunette said as she opened the door to the girls room and put something near the bottom so it'll stay propped open. As they all hopped onto the girl's bed (Skylar had to help Chopper) she sat Zoro down on the pillow and patted his head before looking at them all.

"I need to keep watch up in the crow's nest, but then I won't be able to hear you guys if something goes wrong" Skylar said to herself as she bit her lip.

"Maybe I can assist" Robin said, causing the brunette to jump and look at the cat, who motioned her head to the wall were a mouth was.

"So your Devil Fruit powers still work" Skylar said as she walked over to the mouth as two eyes appeared on the wall as well.

"It seems so, I'll sprout a mouth up at the crow's nest if something goes wrong" Robin said, Skylar shifted as she felt a little uncomfortable with talking to the disembodied lips and eyes.

"Okay" the brunette said, nodding her head, before turning and leaving.

"Robin, if you can use your powers, does that mean Luffy, Chopper, and Brook can as well?" Nami asked as the cats were left alone. All of them were still awake except for Zoro who was still asleep on the girl's pillow, lightly rolling around.

"Really, let me try!" Luffy exclaimed as he mumbled to himself before laughing as his tail stretched out longer than it originally was, from where he was he stretched it to the desk and picked up a pen, bringing it back. "Cool" he said, his eyes sparkling.

"Let me try" Chopper said, as he concentrated before turning into a bigger ball of fluff, making Robin laugh a little. They all looked to Brook, who looked at them all before shaking his head.

"Even though it seems fun, I don't feel the need to have my soul exit my body" Brook said, smiling down at the others, as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper pouted. Franky smiled before realizing something, looking at his body he realized that he wasn't made of metal but was just that of a normal cat, just like how Brook had organs and fur. Only Luffy and Zoro kept their scars and Chopper kept his blue nose. It made him ponder a bit.

"Are you alright Franky?" Robin asked, looking at him with her calm blue orbs.

"Yeah" Franky said, smiling back.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

Sitting up in the crow's nest, I sat on the couch and looked out one of the many windows towards the sea. I had a cup of coffee in my hand, taking a sip I lightly thank the caffeine for helping to keep me awake. "I can only hope that everyone can turn back to normal, not even the first day and they all already stressed me out" I mumbled to myself as I looked up to the sky. Looking at the stars, I smiled and rested my forehead on the cool surface of the glass. Closing my eyes, I gave a tired sigh while keeping my smile before opening my eyes and looking back down at the ocean.

"Let's hope we get you all back to normal before any of you get a chance to go into heat" I said, not pleased with the thought of having to deal with a male or female cat in heat. Last time I encounter one was back on my main island and man did they get vicious when they were in heat, running around, hissing and growling at anyone. "I do not need to deal with that" I mumbled, before going back to keeping watch. I've done this before and its always been boring, so having to do it for who knows how many days straight before we reach the next island will probably be extremely boring. "I hope we reach land soon" I mumbled, my head dropping a little.

Shooting it back up straight, I threw my head back and downed as much coffee as I could, hoping the caffeine would kick in soon like it usually did. "Got to stay up in case something happens, got to stay up in case something happens" I said to myself over and over while continuing to look out the window.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda  
Skylar belongs to me

* * *

-Chapter Three-

I jolted awake and groaned as I rubbed my eyes. I had fallen asleep not but an hour ago I believe and the sun was already beginning to rise. Blinking my eyes slowly I started to wake up more and more and stood up. On the floor was an empty cup that used to hold coffee in it, but now just held coffee stains on its white inside. Climbing down from the crow's nest and onto the deck, once I reached the bottom I made my way towards my room.

Entering the room, I couldn't but help but conceal a squeal at the adorable sight in front of me. All of the cats were curled up around one another while sleeping, small purring sounds coming from each of them. "So adorable" I breathed out as I quietly walked towards the bed. I noticed that even Robin who promised to stay up had fallen asleep as well. "Wake up you guys, it's time for breakfast" I said, before blinking as Luffy shot straight up and scampered pass me.

~Everybody's P.O.V~

Nami growled slightly as she felt Luffy run over her after hearing the brunette claim that it was breakfast time. "Damn idiot" she mumbled, as the others started to wake up, all except Zoro who was still peacefully asleep.

"Zoro, come on, wake up" Skylar said as she poked his side lightly. He moved around a little but continued to sleep. "Come on" she said, placing a hand on him and shaking him lightly. "I'll let Luffy eat your food if you don't wake up" she said, causing the green cat's one eye to open and look at her.

"Fine" Zoro mumbled, though to Skylar it sounded like a low meow.

"Don't use that tone with me" Skylar said, before turning on her heel and walking out of the room. Heading for the kitchen where Luffy was sitting in front of and scratching at the wooden door.

"We're still cats" Chopper said as he looked at his small fluffy self.

"Yes, I wonder if this is just temporary" Robin mumbled as she hopped off the bed and walked out of the room.

"I hope not, my 'I-don't-want-to-be-a-cat-anymore' diseases is starting to act up" Usopp said as he faked cough. Once Skylar opened the kitchen door, Luffy was the first one to shoot inside as Skylar followed after with a light chuckle. Skylar got to work on preparing food while the others stared to fill into the kitchen with Zoro trudging behind. Once he reached the others he plopped down and started to doze off once again.

"This is getting ridiculous, Skylar isn't a navigator; we're bond to be lost by now" Nami said, her ears flat against her skull as she narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Here, eat this while I go check the map and Log Pose" Skylar mumbled as she sat down bowls of food and milk before exiting the room. Luffy was the first one to jump at the food, messily eating at it as some of the others fought to push him away. Nami and Robin on the other hand followed after the brunette. Skylar sat on the bench by the steering wheel while staring at the map, lowly mumbling to herself as she would look at where the Log Pose was pointing from time to time.

"Need help?" She heard Robin asked, causing her to jump in fright as she looked left and right. Skylar soon caught sight of three arms sprouting from the ground, two of them having an eye on the palm of them and the other one having a mouth.

"Shouldn't you two be eating?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she turned her attention towards the orange and black cat.

"That's beside the point, Nami was afraid you'd get us lost" Robin said, the lips tugging into a smile as the blue eyes stared calmly up at the brunette. Skylar's face flushed in embarrassment and slight anger as she stuttered.

"I may not be a navigator, but I suspected you would have at least some faith in me, Nami" She sputtered out as the orange cat meowed and looked down with sad eyes. Skylar sighed before calming down and scratching the back of her head. "Sorry, you're right I probably am going to get us lost. But, how much help can you be when I can't even understand you?" She asked.

"I think I can help assist you two with that" Robin said.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

I had both hands on the steering wheel, looking back at the two cats that steered down at the map. Nami meowed loudly as Robin sprouted an arm on my back with a mouth on the palm of the hand. "I'm still not use to this" I mumbled, earning a giggle from the raven haired cat as she began to whisper directions into my ear. Steering carefully through the calm waves, "how long will it take to reach the island?" I asked, getting a meow from Nami.

"She says if all goes well, by tonight or tomorrow morning" Robin responded in my ear as I nodded my head. "Are you sure this man will be of great help to us?" She asked.

"Honestly, I don't know" I said, looking back at the black cat that stared at me with calming blue eyes. "But, I guess I have to risk looking like an idiot if I want to get you guys back to normal" I said, smiling a little as I face forward once again.

~Time Skip~

The sun had long since set when we reach the island, docking off to the side near a clearing that was close to town. Everyone was sprawled across the deck, asleep. With tired eyes I stared at them, weighing my odds if I were to leave them out here by themselves. "Someone could possibly come and hurt them" I mumbled to myself as I picked up Robin and Nami first. Walking to my room I set them down on the bed before doing the same to the others, taking them two at a time. When I was just down to Zoro I held him with both hands, smiling when he started to purr loudly while snuggling his head under my chin. ' _His fur is so soft_ ' I thought, subconsciously running my hand down from his head to his tail. Once I reached my room, I gently set him down beside the others before heading off.

Climbing down from the ship, I dusted myself off, holding Robin's book under my arm as I started to tread towards town. The town was lit up brightly as the villagers were lively and bustling about. "I never knew a town could be so lively this late at night" I mumbled as I weaved through the crowd, stopping once and a while to show people the book and asked them about the author.

"Oh, that old kook" one of the show girls from the bar said as she leaned against the building placing a cigarette between her lips. Taking in a deep breath, she exhaled the smoke before talking again. "He lives right outside of town, though I would avoid him, he's a little kooky."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"After he came back from his adventures, they say he just snapped. Couldn't really handle all the things he had seen" she said, shrugging her shoulders as she flicked her cigarette away. "Anyways I got to go kid, good luck with whatever you're doing" she said, waving as she reentered the bar. Looking down at the book, I mulled over if what I was doing was a smart idea.

"I have to at least try" I mumbled as I started to once again walk through the crowded street, still staring down at the book and looking at the name. Roy Wright was the name of the author and man who had witnesses all of these strange and unnatural things. ' _I mean she did say he went crazy from all the things he had seen, so everything in this book has to be true. I just hope he has some peace of mind to help me_ ' I thought. I stopped and stumbled backwards as a man fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering.

Everything went silent as people stopped and looked away from the man as he coughed in pain, weakly trying to crawl away. "Where you going lover boy?" a shrill high pitch voice asked as three woman came walking in from the direction the man had just came from. The one that had spoken was tall and thin and wore very little clothing; her blonde hair was pulled into a tight pony tail as she had on heavy make-up. From her exposed stomach was a tattoo of a tiger as a whip was attached to her side. Same went for the other two, they all had tiger tattoos on their stomachs and had somewhat matching outfit.

One of the girls was short and heavy and the other was taller than the first one and was more butch. "Oh no, it's The Crystal Tiger Gang" one of the villagers said as I stared at the three women who drew nearer to the whimpering man in front of me.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
